Ice molds are used to freeze liquids in geometric, three-dimensional shapes, such as, for example, the shape of a sphere or a ball, for use with beverages, such as alcoholic drinks, frozen drinks, and the like. With conventional ice sphere molds, it is difficult to remove the frozen ice sphere from the mold as it sticks thereto. This results in a user having to inconveniently run water over the mold and/or the frozen sphere in order to facilitate removal of the sphere from the mold.